7th Heaven
by Rusty14
Summary: Lilianna Kuroba is a duelist who works an evening shift at Heartland's tower. But that was before she meets Hart, who she creates a bond with. But when his brother finds out, he watches her to look for any danger she might pose to Hart. Full summary inside and hope the story's better than the summary R&R guys please.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own ZEXAL, so I don't think you can sue, I was having trouble with the title.**

**I just started watching ZEXAL and I'm trying to get their characters right. I noticed there weren't many stories with Kite/OC's hope this is good.**

**Name: 7th Heaven**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K (almost a T)**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Kite**

**More later on**

**_Summary_: **Lilianna Kuroba is a duelist who works an evening shift at Heartland's tower. But that was before she meets Hart, who she creates a bond with. But when his brother finds out, he watches her to look for any danger she might pose to Hart. But when he notices how Hart will talk with her while she works and sings Hart to sleep when he wakes up, he starts to worry less. But when Hart's in danger will she step up and help the brothers?

* * *

Chapter One

Humming could be heard from a girl who was sweeping around a desk before she started singing. Her bob blonde/white hair, she was wearing a black tank top, had on a blue jean skirt and black ankle boots. She had three plain silver rings on her left index, ring and pinky fingers and two plain black rings on her right thumb and middle fingers, a cross that hung on her neck, a cross leather bracelet and a bunch of Silver bracelets **(1)**.

_"I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance and breakaway _**(2)**_"_

She stopped when she turned around and saw a little boy startled her when her wolf-dog gave a huff from where she was laying. "Um how long have you been there?" She asked as her companion huffed as she sniffed the boy's hand. "That's Athena" she said as he pet her head gently.

Athena was watching as a black cat came out from hiding, "and that's Artemis" she said as the boy gently pet the cat that started purring. "My name's Lilianna, what's yours?" She asked as he looked up.

"Hart" he said as she stared at him, "why do you sing?" He asked as she chuckled.

"Because I like too" Lilianna said as hart just stared at her, "why are you down here? Its past Midnight shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked as he led her to an elevator with her pets following.

He didn't say anything as he entered with her and the animals. "How 'bout this, I tuck you in and sing you one of my favorite songs okay?" She asked as she knelt to his height as he nodded.

He led her to his bedroom as she looked out the window with a small smile. He turned to her and cocked his head to the side, "have you never been this high before?" Hart asked as she shook her head.

"No, looks amazing though right?" She asked as he nodded. Athena gently nudged him as Lilianna guided him to his bed. Once he was under his blankets, Athena placed one paw up on his bed asking permission, Hart patted the bed as she leapt up and laid by his stomach. "Comfy?" She asked as he nodded, "okay this is a song my Grams always sang to me;

_When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn_

_When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn_

_I'm alive, I'm alive _**(3)**_"_

When she finished Hart was fast asleep as she smiled, she looked at her watch and saw what time it was when she got up Athena got off the bed carefully as Artemis got up as well from her position on the foot of the bed.

When she got to the elevator they arrived in the lobby she noticed her area still untouched, when she grabbed the broom she bumped shoulders with a blonde haired guy.

"Watch it" he hissed at her as Athena growled in annoyance.

"So sorry" she sarcastically said to him as a robot passed them.

"W-watch the to-tone k-kid" he said, she was pretty sure it was a he anyway.

"Make me scrapheap" she said as she walked to put her supplies up but missed the guy looking at her surprised.

* * *

"You're over an hour late!" A woman said as Lilianna growled annoyed even more.

"Okay A) my job here doesn't start since twenty minutes ago, so I'm not 'over an hour late' and B) I told you Mr. Heartland wants me working there later AND you agreed to it" Lilianna said as she walked into a laundry place. She had dropped the animals off with her older sister who she stayed with.

"Well I don't care okay? The boss was asking about your tardiness so be thankful I covered for you" the girl said walking away.

Lilianna shook her head before she got to work; she worked for a couple of hours at the Heartland Center before coming to work at a hotel for doing laundry, she never slept except for a few hours at most so she was always as her older sister said "a little touchy."

"Oh by the way your mom called earlier" the desk girl said as Lilianna paused in pulling the sheets out of the dryer.

"And you said?" She asked.

"That you weren't here, I'm a blonde but I'm not dumb okay?" She asked with a smirk as Lilianna shook her head with a chuckle.

"Thanks Mel" Lilianna said as both went back to work.

* * *

"CC I'm home" Lilianna called out as she put her shoulder bag down on the armchair by the door. She was instantly greeted by two little girls who bolted in with smiles.

"Lili!" They shouted as Lilianna knelt down to their height to give them a bear hug.

"Hey Ren, Rin aren't you both supposed be asleep?" Lilianna asked as they pouted.

"But we wanted to wish you good night Lili" Rin said as an older girl came in.

"Hey Lil, how was work?" Her pregnant sister asked as Lilianna smiled.

"Fine, got bit- grouched at by Melody again" Lilianna caught herself as CC smirked in amusement. "Shut up" Lilianna said as she walked back to her room and laid down, _'I wonder if I'll see that kid again' _Lilianna thought as she put headphones on getting some sleep.

* * *

**End of first chapter how was it?**

**Songs: I don't own anything**

**(1) ww flickr / photos / 125819516 AT N08 / 14587886248**

**(2) Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson **

**(3) The Last Unicorn- America (both are my favorite songs. But In-Mood ft. Juliette- The last unicorn is good too)**

_**PW~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter one**

**Name: 7th Heaven**

**Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Kite**

**More later on**

**_Summary_: **Lilianna Kuroba is a duelist who works an evening shift at Heartland's tower. But that was before she meets Hart, who she creates a bond with. But when his brother finds out, he watches her to look for any danger she might pose to Hart. But when he notices how Hart will talk with her while she works and sings Hart to sleep when he wakes up, he starts to worry less. But when Hart's in danger will she step up and help the brothers?

* * *

Chapter Two

Over a week had passed when Lilianna first met Hart and they had gotten to know each other pretty well; he knew she had three sisters and was expecting a niece or nephew soon, she knew he had a brother who visited him a few times and that Hart got sick sometimes, Hart also knew what Athena was he found it cool that she was a wolf-dog, As she always laid next to him when they talked.

When Lilianna woke up she realized she only had two hours of sleep, since her younger twin sisters were way too young to do anything and her older sister close to her due date she did everything for them; shopping, working, cleaning, cooking and errands, it never bothered her and she willingly did everything for her family.

"Good morning Lili" CC said as she was at the stove still in her PJ's.

"You're not supposed to be on your feet CC, the doctor said-" her sister quickly cut her off.

"Ah who cares what the doctor said, I'm fine" CC said as her sister twitched before placing her face in her hands.

"Okay simple words. You off your feet today, I'll cook, I need to go to the market anyway so just rest today okay?" Lilianna said shooing her sister away from the stove.

"Jeez Grams is right I don't need a husband, I got you" CC said with a smirk as Lilianna frowned at her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Trust me no husband or boyfriend will do any of that for you, not that I know of any way" Lilianna said as she finished the pancakes when the others raced in. She put a cup of food in the animal bowls as the pets came in as well.

"Well you shouldn't do everything in one go today, we have the same doctor and she wasn't happy the last time you collapsed from exhaustion when you refused to take any type of break" CC said as she got a glass of orange juice.

"I'm not used to taking breaks you know that" Lilianna said as she poured three more glasses.

"Thank you Lili" the girls said when their older sister kissed their heads.

"Be good for CC and just put the dishes in the sink" Lilianna said as they nodded.

"For the love of- I can do dishes Lil" CC said as Lilianna glared.

"Stay. Off. Feet. Make sure she does that okay girls?" Lilianna asked the two who nodded.

* * *

She walked with Athena looking at fruits and veggies, "hey Marvin get anything good?" She asked a big burly guy who nodded.

"Yeah good timing too, boss was about to make me put it up for sale" he said as he brought out a large package of fish, Lilianna held the package in her hands feeling the weight.

"Feels heavier than last time, salmon, catfish, sea bass or trout?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Good list, actually I decided to throw all four together for you, I know your sisters like most of those and since catfish are hard to catch now I put a lot of those in for you" Marvin said as she smirked.

"Thanks Marvin, how much?" She said as she put the fish in her basket.

"Oh uh, let's see, how about forty, sound fair?" He asked as she nodded.

"Okay thanks again, come along girl" Athena followed the order as they came up to a few more stands before the last stand of grain.

"Morning Lili" the old woman said as she handed some bread to Lilianna, paying the woman Lilianna left to go home.

"Morning Gina, any drama going on here lately?" Lilianna asked as she noticed a group of people fighting each other.

"Not yet today though if those kids keep that up there will be one" Gina said as she handed bread to another customer. "How is you're sister?"

"Good proving to be as stubborn as me when it comes to arguing" Lilianna said as the old woman chuckled with a smile.

"Don't worry once the baby comes, everyone will be at each other's throats" Gina said as she laughed.

"Nice, bye" they parted as she made her way back with Athena to their home.

"What time are you supposed to be at work?" CC asked as Lilianna came into the house.

"Um in about two and a half hours I'm going in early today and I'm working there all night anyway" Lilianna said as she started putting the food away.

* * *

"So yes that's why I refuse to allow Athena to chase anything smaller than Artemis in the house" Lilianna said when Hart started laughing as Athena made a grumble noise.

Artemis was sleeping next to Hart's leg as they all were situated on his bed, Hart under the blankets and Lilianna sitting on the edge, "so is the rat still running around?" Hart asked as Lilianna nodded.

"Yeah but we're trying to find him, he's like about yay big and yay long" she mad hand motions for him to know how big and long the rat is. "He's my younger sister's rat, good and surprisingly obedient" Lilianna said as she smiled gently.

"Hey what's that?" Hart asked as he pointed to her right hip, it looked like a duel case.

"Oh it's one of my decks, the other two are in my pack" Lilianna said as Hart looked interested.

"That's cool you duel?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah this is my Winged-Beast deck; I know their old cards but most of them are Harpies they're my favorite along with my dragon deck" Lilianna said as she handed them to Hart who scanned through them, she leaned down to get her other two decks.

"I see a few Xyz monsters in your dragon deck" Hart said as Lilianna smiled.

"Yeah I got those from my grandmother when I lived with her" Lilianna said as he smiled taking her last deck as she offered it.

"These are Prophecies" he said with a bright smile.

"Yeah Grams' said their more like tarot cards I can't remember which ones though" Lilianna said as Hart smiled.

"I still think their cool" he said as he finished looking through them and handed them to her. "How did you come up with your pet's names?" He asked as Artemis stretched before curling back up.

"I don't know I've always been interested in Greek mythology so I named Athena after the Greek goddess of intelligence and wisdom, Artemis I named after another Greek goddess of hunt and wilderness; I can bring you a book of the goddesses and gods if you like" she said as he nodded when she got up. Unbeknown to them she accidently dropped a Prophecy card right next to his bed.

"Wait can you sing to me again?" He asked as she smirked.

"Sure" she sat down next to him once again, Lilianna thought for a moment she started humming after saying, "okay how about this one;

_Hold Me  
Like The River Jordan  
And I will then say to Thee  
You are my friend_

_Carry me  
Like you are my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there?_

_Weary  
Tell me will you hold me  
When wrong, will you scold me  
When lost will you find me?_

_But they told me  
A man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight till the end  
But I'm only human_

_Everyone's taking control of me  
Seems that the world's  
Got a role for me  
I'm so confused  
Will you show to me  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me_

_(Hold Me) show me  
(Lay Your Head Lowly)  
Told me  
(Softly Then Boldly)  
Yeah  
(Carry Me There)  
I'm only human_

_(Lead Me)  
Hold me  
(Love Me And Feed Me)  
Yeah, yeah  
(Kiss Me And Free Me)  
Yeah  
(I Will Feel Blessed)  
I'm Only Human_

_(Carry)  
Carry  
(Carry Me Boldly)  
Carry yeah  
(Lift Me Up Slowly)  
Yeah  
(Carry Me There)  
I'm Only Human_

_(Save Me)  
Lead me  
(Heal Me And Bathe Me)  
Lift me up, lift me up  
(Softly You Say To Me)  
(I Will Be There)  
I will be there_

_(Lift Me)  
Told me yeah  
(Lift Me Up Slowly)  
(Carry Me Boldly)  
Yeah  
(Show Me You Care)  
Will you be there_

_(Hold Me)  
Whoooo  
(Lay Your Head Lowly)  
I get lonely some times  
(Softly Then Boldly)  
I get lonely yeah, yeah  
(Carry Me There)  
Will you be there_

_(Lead me)  
Whoo  
(Love me and feed me)  
Lift me up  
Hold me up (Kiss me and free me)  
Lift me up sometimes  
Oh sometimes  
(I will feel blessed)  
Yeah_

Hart was once again asleep when she finished as she smiled. Getting up quietly she and her girls left his room. Once she was downstairs she realized that she needed to finish her cleaning before she left, placing headphones in she put her Duel Gazer on the counter where her pets stayed to watch her stuff. She spent over an hour cleaning her section still listening to her music before she felt another's presence near her.

She took a headphone out and turned to see the guy from the first day standing there staring at her with hardened eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked as his robot rolled up close to her for the guy.

Athena's growling caught it's attention as the black furred head raised wrinkling it's nose showing off her teeth. "Easy girl, for my reason being here is because I work here I have for a week now" Lilianna said as she crossed her arms. "Who are you than if you're so interested in who I am?" Lilianna asked the guy who sighed.

"None of your business just don't get in people's way okay?" He suggested as he left with the robot trailing after him, what neither knew was that robot saw her Duel Gazer on the counter. She watched him walk away from them as she finished her job of cleaning.

"Alright let's go, guys" she said after putting her supplies up.

* * *

Kite walked up to the elevator while Orbital 7 stayed to search for number cards. When he came in he smiled when he saw his little brother sleeping peacefully, _'I will help you Hart I promise' _Kite swore in his mind.

He came over and watched his brother for a few more minutes; he loved his brother dearly and didn't want to risk waking him up. So he quietly walked back before he spotted something, he knelt down carefully and picked the card up, _'this is a duel monster card, Hart doesn't duel and this isn't one of mine. Someone else comes up here, someone other than me or the others' _Kite growled in his mind.

He carefully left before he accidently woke his brother up in anger; he walked to the elevator and went down to meet Orbital 7 who jumped when Kite stormed out of the shaft almost colliding with the startled robot.

"M-Master K-Kite ar-re you a-al-alright?" Orbital 7 asked following after his boss.

"Someone's been up there with Hart, a duelist" Kite growled out irritated. He went up to the computers and viewed the security tapes trying to find someone with Hart.

He watched them before noticing the same girl before come in with her dog and cat; she placed something small on the counter along with another smaller but rectangle shaped next to it, he quickly zoomed in on the two items and cleared the video up, his mouth fell open. They were a Duel Gazer and a folded up D-Pad, "I don't believe it" he mumbled.

"Wait that's what I saw earlier, I just thought it was a regular ear piece of something" Orbital 7 said as Kite turned around to him.

"You saw that and didn't tell me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Orbital 7 backed up a little, becoming somewhat terrified of his boss.

"Um well I couldn't see it too well the cat was blocking most of my vision from it" Orbital 7 said as Kite growled once again in irritation.

"When she comes back again I'm keeping an eye on her" he said as he saw Hart come out from where the elevator was and talked with her. _'So he has been talking with someone else'_ Kite thought as he made sure to know what time to watch the girl come and go.

* * *

**End of second chapter how was it?**

**_PW~_**


End file.
